


Not So Safe After All

by VirtualNight



Series: Too Many Fantroll Villains [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It  been a while since he and Cadyrn had moved into a new hive, and though the open spaces had been intimidating at first, Mazpuk had grown to love the fact he was not very far from the ocean. Being close to the ocean however puts him within reach of dangers that none had really anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Safe After All

**Author's Note:**

> A short, three part introduction to one of the fantrolls on my "villain" cast. Pothos is one of the more unstable ones.

Lips quirking up in a smile, he let the salty breeze tousle his hair as the warm water caressed his legs. Living here was so different than being in his forest. Knowing Cadyrn was closer to his other quadrant partners had relieved him of a great deal of stress he didn’t even know he had been harboring. Somehow this place was so much more relaxing. He guessed he had not realized it before because of how stressful the move was in general. His moirail had helped with that though, and kept him together even after he got hurt.

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back a bit, he took a deep breath. The ocean was so nice, though a bit scary if he thought about it too much. After his secret swimming practices though it was a little less scary.

His mind started to drift back to thoughts of Cadyrn as he listened to the sounds of the water. The feeling of the blue-blood’s arms around him and those beautiful eyes looking at him with a tenderness he sometimes wished no one else would ever see. His fingers dug into the sand as a giggle bubbled up from his chest, prompted by a sudden recollection of something his matesprit had said.

He thought he must look awfully silly sitting here just laughing to himself, his timid nature making an abrupt return and causing him to blush slightly. A quick glance around confirmed no one else was around, but he still felt embarrassed. A scaly snout nudged at his shoulder and he mumbled a few words to reassure Kazul. Although he missed his Cady, and Achlys of course, he knew they would return soon.

For now he just relaxed with the encouragement of his surroundings.

 

\----

 

The ocean water was barely disturbed as he made his way closer to the shore. He never swam too close though, too accustomed to the deep waters to forfeit their comfort completely. Speckled fins twitched and flicked stubborn droplets away as his head surfaced just enough. Though he usually stayed in the darker parts of the sea with his lusus, lately his desire for companionship drove him towards the light.

Land dwellers were interesting to him, different in a way he desperately wanted to understand. Pothos has tried a few times already to become acquainted with one, but the first one was very rude, the others were nice but he hadn’t accounted for the fact they couldn’t breathe underwater. The last one struggled so much he drowned himself before the violet-blood could get him very far. Finding romantic partners was difficult, but he wasn’t going to give up.  
In fact, he had already spotted a new troll, but this time he watched the other from a distance for quite a while before deciding anything. There was something about him that made the sea-dweller want to try a bit harder to make it work. He was a little olive-blood, which Pothos had figured out using a spyglass he had found on a sunken ship. So cute and timid and loved the ocean, if his frequent visits to the shore were anything to go by. It was exciting, thinking he might have found one that would actually work. Someone he could truly bond with.

Mazpuk was his name, overheard on one of Pothos’s more daring trips to a rocky alcove closer to the beach. The other one though..the blue-blood..he didn’t like that one at all. His blood seemed to grow hot with jealousy when he saw them together. It should be him making Mazpuk smile like that, making him happy and having fun with him.

Tonight though the olive-blood was alone, enjoying the breeze and letting the shallow water wash over his legs. Pothos had taken the opportunity to get closer than he ever had, hiding in the large rocks nearby. He loved the sound of that little giggle, but he wasn’t sure why Mazpuk was laughing. A slight blush grew on his cheeks as he seemed to get embarrassed over nothing, his head suddenly popping up to look around. The violet-blood had managed to duck behind a rock before he was spotted.

Pothos enjoyed watching the other so much that he had put off meeting with him for much longer than usual. But tonight was different…he wanted to be with Mazpuk.

\-----

— justiceKeeper [JK] began trolling chalybeousChevalier [CC] —

JK: Cadyrn. Have you heard from Mazpuk tonight. <(o )

JK: Do you know his location. <(o )

JK: I apologize for bothering you. <(o )

CC: To be called upon by my sweet love’s pale-mate at such an hour is assuredly sign of unrest. Alas, time has not been kind enough to lend itself to mine desires, Maz and I last spoke yester night upon my leave.

JK: He is not in your hive. <(o )

JK: Kazul is here. <(o )

JK: Cadyrn. Something is very wrong. <(o )

— justiceKeeper [JK] ceased trolling chalybeousChevalier [CC] —


End file.
